trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Druid Chronicles
The Iron Druid Chronicles is a series written by Kevin Hearne. Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview The series is set in our world (the first couple of books are set in Tempe, Arizona) where supernatural creatures exist, such as witches, vampires, werewolves, as well as various gods and goddesses from various mythologies. The series is told in the first-person point-of-view of Atticus O'Sullivan (aka. Siodhachan O Suileabhain), a Druid who owns and runs an occult bookshop called Third Eye Books and Herbs, as he gets embroiled in the day-to-day struggle of Gods, Goddesses and other supernatural creatures. ~ Goodreads | The Iron Druid Books in Series # Hounded (2011) # Hexed (2011) # Hammered (2011) # Tricked (2012) # Trapped (2012) # Hunted (June 25, 2013) # Shattered (June 17, 2014) # Untitled (2014) # Untitled (?) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.4. "The Grimoire of the Lamb" (2013) ~ Novella *0.5. "Clan Rathskeller" (2010) ~ Free *0.6. "Kaibab Unbound" (2011) *3.5. A Test of Mettle" (2011) ~ Free *4.5. "Two Ravens and One Crow" (2012) ~ Novella *4.6. "The Demon Barker of Wheat Street” in Carniepunk (2013) *"The Chapel Perilous" in Unfettered anthology (June 21, 2013) Companion Series or Spinoffs none yet World Building Setting * Arizona * Ireland ~ A Map of Hounded - Google Maps Supernatural Elements Druids, magic useres, vampires, werewolves, Irish wolfhound, fae, shape-shifting, fods of various mythologies, telecommunication, magic . . . World Atticus O'Sullivan is an ancient Druid—actually the last Druid in existence. In the modern world, he takes the form of a tall, dark, and handsome man in his early twenties. Atticus has owned a bookstore in Tempe, Arizona, for about 20 years. Arizona is the perfect place for a Druid trying to hide himself from the Tuatha De Danann—the Fae—who need oak, ash, and thorn to make their journey into the mortal world. Arizona's deserts aren't friendly to oak and ash trees, so Atticus feels fairly sure that he's safe from his bitter Fae enemy, Aenghus Óg, who is supposedly the god of love. In this world, the supes wear glamours to disguise their actual appearance. Atticus has the ability to shape-shift into any of the four animals depicted in his Druidic tattoos, which completely cover his body: wolfhound, sea otter, owl, and stag. He uses swords that are imbued with magic, and he wears a cold iron amulet and a bear charm from which he can pull magical power. As part of his Druid heritage, Atticus can communicate with the elementals (spirits embodying the five elements)—particularly the earth elementals. The elementals love Druids, and since Atticus is the last Druid on earth, they will do almost anything to help him and his friends. As the series moves along, Atticus has serious problems with various gods, goddesses, and/or preternaturals that force him to ask for help from other gods, goddesses, and/or preternaturals. His rescuers ask for favors in return for their aid—always putting Atticus into confrontational situations with even more gods, goddesses, and/or preternaturals. This soon becomes an unending, wicked spiral that causes Atticus to lose control of the peaceful life that he has created for himself in Tempe. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Kevin Hearne: IRON DRUID CHRONICLES Characters * Characters - The Iron Druid Chronicles Wiki *The Iron Druid Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari To expand the chart, right-click or (Control Click on a Mac), choose add row. Author Kevin Hearne * Website: Kevin Hearne | Official Site * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Bio: Kevin Hearne is a native of Arizona and really appreciates whoever invented air-conditioning. He graduated from Northern Arizona University in Flagstaff and now teaches high school English. When he's not grading essays or writing novels, he tends to his basil plants and paints landscapes with his daughter. He has been known to obsess over fonts, frolic unreservedly with dogs, and stop whatever he's doing in the rare event of rain to commune with the precipitation. He enjoys hiking, the guilty pleasure of comic books, and living with his wife and daughter in a wee, snug cottage. ~ Kevin Hearne - FF Cover Artist *'Artist': Gene Mollica *Making a Book Cover: A Behind-the-Scenes Look | Suvudu Publishing Information * Publisher: Random House — Book Page: HEXED by Kevin Hearne, Excerpt * Publisher: Del Ray—Fiction Book Review: Hounded by Kevin Hearne, Del Rey * Bk-1: ISBN-978-0-345-52247-4 NOTE: The Iron Druid Chronicles is a series of urban fantasy novels, written by Kevin Hearne and published by Del Rey Books.1 All the books including short stories have recorded Audiobooks narrated by Luke Daniels (for the US) and Christopher Ragland (for the UK market). Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—: Atticus O’Sullivan, last of the Druids, lives peacefully in Arizona, running an occult bookshop and shape-shifting in his spare time to hunt with his Irish wolfhound. His neighbors and customers think that this handsome, tattooed Irish dude is about twenty-one years old—when in actuality, he’s twenty-one centuries old. Not to mention: He draws his power from the earth, possesses a sharp wit, and wields an even sharper magical sword known as Fragarach, the Answerer. Unfortunately, a very angry Celtic god wants that sword, and he’s hounded Atticus for centuries. Now the determined deity has tracked him down, and Atticus will need all his power—plus the help of a seductive goddess of death, his vampire and werewolf team of attorneys, a sexy bartender possessed by a Hindu witch, and some good old-fashioned luck of the Irish—to kick some Celtic arse and deliver himself from evil. ~ Goodreads | Hounded ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—: ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—: ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—: ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—: ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—: ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—: ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—: First Sentence Bk-1: There are many perks to living for twenty-one centuries, and foremost among them is bearing witness to the rare birth of genius. ~ Shelfari Awards Trivia ~ ranked #4 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 books) External References Books: *Kevin Hearne | Official Site Books ~ Author *Kevin Hearne | Official Site Novellas ~ Author *Kevin Hearne | Official Site Short Stories ~ Author *The Iron Druid Chronicles series by Kevin Hearne ~ Goodreads *Kevin Hearne ~ fantastic fiction *The Iron Druid Chronicles - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *The Iron Druid Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *reading order: Kevin Hearne | Official Site FAQs Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Kevin Hearne: IRON DRUID CHRONICLES *The Iron Druid Chronicles - Wikipedia Characters, World, etc: *The Iron Druid Chronicles Wiki *Kevin Hearne | Goodies: Maps. etc. *Kevin Hearne | Official Site FAQs *The Iron Druid Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Book covers: Making a Book Cover: A Behind-the-Scenes Look | Suvudu Series Reviews: *Bewitched Bookworms The Iron Druid Chronicles by Kevin Hearne - Series Review Reviews *Kevin Hearne | Reviews Interviews: *Kevin Hearne | Official Site FAQs Author, Misc: *Kevin Hearne | Official Site *Kevin Hearne - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Kevin Hearne (Author of Hounded) *‘Iron Druid Chronicles’ Author Kevin Hearne Drops Hints About 7th Novel | Del Rey and Spectra *Kevin Hearne - The Iron Druid Chronicles Wiki *Kevin Hearne - facebook *Kevin Hearne (KevinHearne) on Twitter Fan Sites: *Iron Druid Chronicles - facebook *#IronDruidChronicles on deviantART Gallery of Book Covers Hounded cover.jpg|1. Hounded (2011) 2. Hexed cover.jpg|2. Hexed (2011) 3. Hammered cover.jpg|3. Hammered (2011) 4. Tricked cover.jpg|4. Tricked (2012) 5. Trapped cover.jpg|5. Trapped (2012) 6. Hunted cover.jpg|6. Hunted (2013) . 0.4. The Grimoire of the Lamb-short cover.jpg|0.4. The Grimoire of the Lamb |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16280685-the-grimoire-of-the-lamb 4.5. Two Ravens and One Crow.jpg|4.5. Two Ravens and One Crow |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15728721-two-ravens-and-one-crow Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Druid Category:Gods Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Faeries Category:Magic Users